


Calm down, she's 17!

by Inory12



Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 2, Domestic Fluff, F/M, HidaKaku - Freeform, Hidan and the children try to help, KakuHida Week, KakuHida Week 2020, Kakuhida - Freeform, Kakuzu is a protective dad, M/M, but Kakuzu is anguished
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inory12/pseuds/Inory12
Summary: Fū iria trazer o namorado para conhecer seus pais e irmãos, Kakuzu estava sofrendo antecipadamente.Fū would bring her boyfriend to meet her parents and siblings, Kakuzu was suffering in advance.
Relationships: Fuu/Gaara (Naruto), Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: KakuHida Week





	Calm down, she's 17!

**Author's Note:**

> Oie pessoas ❤  
> Hello guys ❤
> 
> Explicando: Hohozuki e Ameyuki são adolescente que apareceram na Novel do Kakuzu e Hidan e eu amo tanto eles que precisei coloca-los aqui hihihi. Na fanfic eles são gêmeos, crianças pequenas e ingenuas... Ou não.
> 
> Explaining: Hohozuki and Ameyuki are teenagers who appeared in Kakuzu and Hidan's Novel and I love them so much that I needed to put them here hihihi. In the fanfic they are twins, small and naive children... Or not.

Fuu tinha avisado aos seus pais que traria seu namorado para conhecerem, mas Kakuzu estava pirando internamente, o tempo passou muito rápido, um dia sua pequena estava aprendendo a andar e agora estava namorando um garoto do colégio chamado Gaara.

— Por que nossa filha tinha que ser hetera? — Questionou Hidan, debochando do assunto enquanto lavava a louça.

— Esse não é o problema Hidan. — Ele respondeu impaciente, enquanto cozinhava a soja.

Hidan fez pico — _Oe_ , calma ai, foi só uma piadinha. — Esse era o jeito de Hidan para lidar com problemas, fazendo piadas e Kakuzu achava isso muito irritante em certos momentos — Não fique nervoso por isso, é só um garoto.

“ _É um garoto que pode machucar nossa filha”_ Ele pensou consigo, imerso nas preocupações do que poderia acontecer, imaginar Fuu chorando parecia ser o seu pesadelo. Hidan, vendo que Kakuzu estava mais abalado do que esperava, enxugou as mãos e o abraçou, corando levemente.

— Você se preocupa demais, Kaku. — O albino sorriu levemente quando Kakuzu o fitou — Tenha mais confiança na nossa filha, certeza que ela arranjou alguém legal. — Mesmo sendo muito estranho vendo Hidan dando conselhos, o moreno agradeceu por isso para finalmente esperar alguma piadinha depois — Além disso, ela deve ter o meu bom gosto né? — Ele sorriu travesso.

Por mais que piadas irritassem Kakuzu nesse tipo de situação, incrivelmente melhorou o seu humor. Um pouco.

— Papai!

A voz de uma criança foi escutado, em passinhos apressados, chegou um garoto branco de cabelos castanhos e olhos púrpuras, acompanhado de uma garota negra de cabelos brancos e olhos verdes.

— O que houve Hohozuki? — Questionou Kakuzu, terminando de lavar a louça.

— É verdade que a irmã vai trazer o namorado pra cá? — Hohozuki parecia eufórico.

Kakuzu engoliu a seco, irritado, Hidan riu — É verdade, você parece ansioso garoto.

— Hohozuki quer julgar o garoto. — Comentou Ameyuki.

Hohozuki e Ameyuki são irmãos gêmeos, quando Kakuzu e Hidan foram adotá-los, não tiveram coragem de separá-los, agora eles tinham três lindos filhinhos que eles se orgulhavam demais.

— É claro! Minha irmã merece o melhor. — Hohozuki cruzou os braços, fazendo bico.

— Esse é o espírito, garoto! — Disse Hidan.

Enquanto Hidan e Hohozuki conversavam, Ameyuki aproximou-se de Kakuzu e puxou o avental que ele usava, chamando sua atenção de forma tímida, o moreno olhou para sua filha e colocou a mão sobre sua cabeça, fazendo cafuné — O que foi?

— Você parece preocupado, pai. — Comentou a menina.

Ameyuki era muito boa em ler as pessoas, as vezes deixava seus pais impressionados pela capacidade da menina de descobrir só observando atentamente tudo ao redor, diferente de Hohozuki que era bem mais impulsivo e inocente.

— Não é nada filha.

Ameyuki pareceu não acreditar em seu pai, observando o jeito que ele voltou-se para a pia, o pensamento dele estava longe — Você quer ajuda? — Ela apontou para os pratos.

— Eu também quero ajudar! — Disse Hohozuki nos braços de Hidan.

Kakuzu ama sua família e perdê-la estava fora de cogitação, Hidan sentia a mesma coisa, ele ama tanto seus filhos, ele entendia a preocupação de Kakuzu, mas o albino acreditava que se os deixassem ‘presos’ pioraria tudo, Hidan era um adepto de deixar seus filhos mais à vontade, deixá-los descobrir o mundo por si próprio.

Kakuzu pensava diferente, era um pai cauteloso que queria vigiar cada passo deles para ter a garantia de que estavam indo bem, ele queria ajudar e estar próximo, um pai coruja.

Era um equilíbrio, e surpreendentemente, Kakuzu e Hidan sabiam como administrar isso.

Hidan deu um copo enxuto para Hohozuki que entregou para Ameyuki que o guardou calmamente. Eles terminaram de lavar a louça rápido, foi quando a campainha tocou.

O moreno suspirou, recebendo um beijo na bochecha por Hidan em consolo.

**Author's Note:**

> Pobre Kakuzu, só quer proteger suas crias uashaushaus
> 
> Poor Kakuzu, just wants to protect his children imao


End file.
